Chocobanana
by Revontuli Amin
Summary: "...alimentar a Akane sería algo que disfrutaría mucho." Drabble para el reto #ViernesSexy del grupo Ranma 1/2 latinoamerica. (Ranma-Akane)


**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chocobanana**

**.**

**.**

Esta vez el verano había sido bastante más húmedo que el año anterior y ni siquiera servía esconderse bajo la sombra de un árbol o ventilarse con un buen abanico, el calor era aplastante y eso lo ponía de un humor mucho peor.

La mañana había iniciado con normalidad, pero luego del tremendo malentendido que tuvo con Akane, aún no se sentía con ánimos para volver a casa y todo por esa inexplicable sensación que le produjo que ella lo quisiera alimentar en la boca ante la atenta mirada metiche de sus familias…

.

_«—Ranma tengo algo para refrescarte —sonrió acomodándose frente a la mesa baja._

_—¿Soba?_

_—Sí y la preparé yo misma._

_—Es verdad hijo, Akane se esforzó mucho._

_—Ahh… bueno, yo… ahora… no tengo… hambre._

_Akane achicó los ojos. —Mentiroso, tú siempre tienes hambre._

_Ranma hizo una mueca de horror; hacía bastante tiempo que Akane no intentaba preparar "comida" y seguramente esa cosa distaba mucho de ser algo comestible._

_—Es que… no quiero morir_

_Todos guardaron silencio esperando la explosiva respuesta de Akane, sin embargo, ella se limitó a inhalar profundamente._

_—Pruébalo ¿sí? _

_—Pero…_

_—Prometo que si no te gusta… —mordió ligeramente su labio inferior— no vuelvo a cocinar —terminó en voz bajita._

_Ranma se sintió bastante mal y pensó que tal vez se había pasado un poco. —Bien… —suspiró en respuesta._

_Lo que no esperaba era lo que ocurriría después; Akane tomó una buena porción de soba y la sumergió en la salsa fría de soya._

_—Di "aaahh" —pidió acercando los palillos a la boca de Ranma y él ni siquiera lo pensó, mansamente obedeció._

_Su boca fue invadida por la refrescante salsa y a decir de los sabores y la textura de la soba, todo era bastante agradable, cerró los ojos saboreando la comida e imperceptiblemente soltó un gemido cuando terminó su bocado._

_—Uhn, parece que a Ranma le encantó tu comida hermanita._

_La voz de Nabiki le hizo volver a la realidad; todos lo miraban con sonrisas estúpidas, inclusive su madre secaba una lágrima imaginaria con su pañuelo. Akane frente a él, lo miraba complacida._

_—Esta es una buena señal, no lo cree Tendo._

_—Por supuesto que sí, Saotome —y ambos comenzaron a carcajearse._

_La vergüenza comenzó a invadirlo y lo denotaba su roja cara, quiso huir, porque sabía a donde llegarían esas palabras._

_Akane estaba a punto de darle un bocado más._

_—Ahhh… e-espera._

_Akane dejó caer los hombros. —¿No te gustó?_

_—¡NO…! digo, sí… —masculló torpemente ante la confundida mirada de Akane—. Es solo que… yo… puedo alimentarme solo._

_En un santiamén, los mayores dejaron de sonreír y el ambiente se tornó feo._

_Ella frunció los labios. —¡Si no te gustó, puedes inventar una mejor excusa! —dijo levantándose de golpe._

_—Eh…_

_—Cumpliré mi promesa y jamás… ¡JAMÁS! cocinaré nada para ti. _

_Después de que Akane se fuera del comedor, todos comenzaron a bombardearlo con palabras y él optó por largarse.»_

.

A las seis de la tarde, el sol ya había empezado a descender; sus pies lo habían conducido hasta el Templo Shōgonji, los puestos del _matsuri_ ya estaban instalados y algunos paseantes ya estaban ahí; el olor de la comida le aguó la boca.

Compró una chocobanana y una orden de _takoyakis_, buscó un sitio para sentarse y cuando estaba por comer, una escena llamó su atención: una mujer se ponía en cuclillas para darle un bocadillo a su pequeño hijo que brincó feliz; más allá un grupo de chicas compartían un algodón de azúcar; también una familia completa que comía _ramen,_ y había una chica dándole de comer en la boca a un chico, y eso le recordó algo que su madre dijo en medio de aquella lluvia de palabras: _«Alimentar va más allá de sólo cocinar y llenar el estómago, eso lo hace cualquiera. Se trata de nutrir el corazón y alegrar el alma con pequeños actos...»_

Botó aire y cerró el contenedor, ya no se sentía a gusto en el lugar.

.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Llevó sus compras a la cocina y sacó de la bolsa los contenedores, guardó la chocobanana en el refrigerador y los _takoyakis _al microondas.

No escuchó el pitido del aparato cuando terminó el tiempo de calentado, pues estaba sumido en un análisis _profundo_ de las cosas que vio y las cosas que sentía…

—Pensé que estabas en el _matsuri_ —la voz de Akane lo sacó de sus tribulaciones.

—Hola…

—Hola —respondió secamente— ya está lo que metiste a calentar.

—Ah… sí —sacó los humeantes bocadillos—. Estuve, pero… ¿tú?

—No iba a ir.

—Y por eso vistes tu _yukata_ favorita…

Akane acarició inconscientemente la tela de la _yukata. _—Se me quitaron las ganas —contestó antes de que él dijera cualquier otra cosa—. Disfruta tu cena —dijo y dio media vuelta.

—Espera…

—Y ahora ¿qué?

—Me comporté mal… fui un idiota y yo… bueno…

—¿Intentas disculparte…?

—¿Tan mal estuvo?

—Pésimo… pero sí, disculpa aceptada. Buenas noches.

—¡Eh…! No, espera… ¿no quieres cenar conmigo?

Akane lo miró con ironía.

—Son _takoyakis_.

No hubo respuesta verbal, Akane se acercó a la mesa, tomó una bolita y se la metió a la boca, Ranma hizo lo mismo.

—… esto es asqueroso —Akane corrió a la tarja y escupió todo de su boca.

Ranma continuaba masticando su bocado con una mueca de asco. —No esta tan mal.

—¡Qué dices! sabe peor que mi comida, escupe eso ahora.

El chico escupió todo y se enjuagó la boca varias veces. Se apoyó en la tarja mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Tu comida no sabe mal, de hecho, me gustó… es sólo que…

—Ya déjalo, no tienes que darme ánimos.

—Lo digo de verdad, es que tu actitud…

—Es horrible, torpe, poco femenina…

—¡Ayy, me pones nervioso, no sé cómo reaccionar cuando estas cerca…!

—¿Eh…? qué tontería —ahora ella estaba nerviosa.

—Más tontería es que quieras tratarme como un niño, cuando soy un hombre —gritó y en reflejo se llevó las manos a la boca, había hablado de más.

Akane rehuyó su penetrante mirada. —No sé… de qué hablas.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Te gustaría que yo te alimentara en la boca?

El corazón de Akane latía con soberana fuerza ante la pregunta.

—Dime.

Los ojos de Ranma tenían un brillo distinto y Akane quedó desarmada ante él e imperceptiblemente, aceptó.

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por favor, Akane.

Ella obedeció y se mantuvo quieta.

Ranma hurgó el refrigerador en busca de algo decente de comida, no había nada, sólo…

.

Recordaba haberse sentido así en otra ocasión; sí, aquel día en el Dojo cuando iba a besarla, pero esto no sería un beso, sólo era comida, nada más; pero su cuerpo estaba rígido como una piedra y sus ojos no perdían detalle del rostro de Akane.

—Ranma ¿sigues ahí? —preguntó y él asintió— Mmm… ¿cuánto más esperaré?

—Y-ya voy…

Akane abrió los ojos y Ranma estaba tan tieso que no pudo evitar reír un poco. Avanzó los dos pasos que los separaban y agarró con seguridad la mano de Ranma hasta acercar la chocobanana a sus labios.

—Chocolate… —pasó su lengua por la punta del postre— mi favorito.

Akane cerró los ojos e introdujo la banana dándole un buen mordisco haciendo crujir el chocolate. Para Ranma esa era una visión tan… tan…

—_Sexy..._

—Umhh… —gimió complacida— ¿dijiste algo? —limpió las comisuras de sus labios ante la mirada atenta de él— pruébalo, es riquísimo…

Ranma asintió lentamente e inclinó su cuerpo hacia Akane.

El frío se desvaneció de inmediato, primero, de sus labios y después, de su lengua. Mientras la chocobanana se derretía en el suelo de la cocina, Ranma y Akane exploraban una nueva sensación con sus labios, lengua y tacto.

Tan sublime.

.

Él estaba seguro de que su madre no se refería a eso con _pequeños actos_, ¿o sí?, que más daba, alimentar a Akane sería algo que disfrutaría mucho.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Ah, las cosas de la vida...

No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha; dejar de escribir durante largos periodos tiene sus consecuencias, pero es bueno volver. Gracias a quienes lo lean ;)

**03-08-2019**

**Revontuli.**


End file.
